Second Chances
by AvonleaBlythe
Summary: Takes place during Anne of Green Gables: the Sequel from Gilbert's perspective. Written for pure entertainment and fun. COMPLETE! :)
1. The Proposal

_Second_ _Chances_

_AN- Takes place during Anne of Green Gables: the Sequel from Gilbert's perspective_

_I always wished that we could have seen more of Gilbert in all of the Anne movies. I do not own any dialogue quoted from the movie, or characters from the Anne of Green Gables series. This was written for fun and entertainment, and to answer "What was going on in Gilbert's mind?" Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

"Hey, Blythe, did you hear that they posted the list of delegates going to the physicians convention?" Will, Gilbert Blythe's roommate, asked.

"No, I was going to check it out after dinner."

"I'm sure you're on the list. You're practically at the top of the class."

Secretly, Gilbert didn't want to know whether or not he made the cut for the Royal Academy physician's convention next month. The convention would be held in Kingsport and there was something, or rather someone that was stopping him from wanting to go. That someone was Anne Shirley.

Anne Shirley—the woman that he was forever in love with. The woman that shattered his heart into a million pieces. For the first time in several months, Gilbert thought back to that fateful day. He remembered the fear Anne had in her eyes and the tears that started to form. She ran off leaving Gilbert alone and confused. That was almost seven months ago. Gilbert hadn't heard from her since. They both moved on. Gilbert heard from his mother who heard from Mrs. Sloane, who heard from Rachel Lynde that Anne was seeing a forty-year-old millionaire from Boston. To hear that stung Gilbert, but at least it was a sign that if she moved on, he could too.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Christine soon?" Will asked interrupting Gilbert's thoughts.

Gilbert looked at the clock. "Oh! Look at the time." Gilbert grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Christine! In the midst of walking down memory lane, Gilbert almost forgot about the one person who did make him happy these days. Christine Stuart. She was sweet, kind, and nurturing. Gilbert could see a future with her. He would work at her father's practice in Halifax for a few years and she would stay home with the children. After getting enough experience, he would take Christine and the children back to the Island and set up his own practice by the sea. Their life together would be perfect. He checked his coat pocket to make sure that the ring box was still there.

Gilbert made his way to the Stuart residence. Before he could even knock on the door, the door flung wide open.

"Gilbert! I'm so glad you got here early!" Christine grabbed Gilbert's hand and nearly dragged him inside.

"Whoa! What's—"

"Did you not check the posting?"

"No—"

"You're one of the five medical students going to the convention in Kingsport! Which means you're definitely one of the top of the class! Isn't that thrilling? My father has Doc Cooper here right now, and as you know, he's on the Board of Physicians and will be at the convention. Father wanted to personally introduce you." Christine kept rambling as she led him to the back porch. "Father, look who's here."

"Gilbert, my boy!" Doc Stuart and Doc Cooper stood as Gilbert went to shake their hands. "Andrew, this is Gilbert, and Gil, my colleague, Doctor Andrew Cooper."

"A pleasure, sir." Gilbert said.

"So, you are the famous Gilbert Blythe." Doc Cooper eyed Gilbert up and down, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Graduated first from Avonlea School, Winner of the gold medal at Queens, PEI's teacher of the year, and now in the running for the Future Medical Leaders Scholarship. You're quite accomplished for being so young."

"Yes, sir." Gilbert was at a loss of words. He didn't feel comfortable that Doc Cooper knew his entire scholastic history, and he especially didn't feel comfortable talking about it. Gilbert liked to keep a low profile.

"Very good. If you are as determined as you seem, you'll be an excellent doctor one day."  
"Thank you, sir." Gilbert glanced at Christine who was positively glowing.

"We'll see you at the convention in a few weeks."

"Yes, sir. I look forward to it." Gilbert said. Doc Stuart and Doc Cooper sat back down as Christine and Gilbert walked down the porch steps and into the garden.

"Isn't this so exciting, Gilbert? You're already making a name for yourself despite having three years left at medical school." Christine gushed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Gilbert chuckled. "A lot can happen between now and then."

"Don't be so modest!" Christine lightly nudged him. "You'll take us far in life."

"Us?" Gilbert asked taken a back. Christine looked slightly hurt. "I didn't mean it to come out that way, Christine." He took her hand again and led her to one of the garden benches. They sat down. Gilbert looked into Christine's dark blue eyes. "I care a great deal for you. I want you to know, as the days go on, I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" Christine's eyes twinkled. "I love you, too." Gilbert got up and knelt down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Christine's eyes grew.

"Christine Louise Stuart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Gilbert grinned.

"Of course! Yes!" Christine flung her arms around Gilbert and they shared a sweet kiss. Gilbert slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "Oh my!" Christine stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful, Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled. "You're beautiful, Christine. Inside and out."


	2. Kingsport

**Chapter 2: Kingsport**

"Next stop, Kingsport, New Brunswick! Fifteen minutes!" Gilbert slowly opened his eyes. The seven-hour train ride went way too fast. Gilbert was still not ready to be anywhere near the proximity of Anne. If he saw her, what would he say? What would she say? Would she run again? Would she act like his friend? As the train came to a halt, Gilbert stood and grabbed his bag and took out the itinerary he was given. "Kingsport Hotel." Gilbert mumbled. _I wonder if that's near Anne's school._ As Gilbert exited the train station, he couldn't help but notice the cobblestone roads and the fancy light posts. _Sure is pretty affluent over here. Doesn't really seem like Anne's type of place._ Gilbert stopped to ask for directions and found that the Kingsport Hotel was three blocks from the train station. As he walked to his hotel, a few girls dressed in some type of school uniform walked past giggling.

"Did you hear that Miss Shirley…" The words drowned out as the girls walked past. Gilbert almost stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard anyone say Anne's name in months. Sure his mother had written a little snippet about her, but to hear it in his ears was another thing.

Gilbert checked into his room at the hotel. He'd never stayed at a hotel before and this one was quite ritzy for his taste. The golden staircase and the crystal chandelier were a bit overwhelming. Gilbert walked into his room and was in awe of the king sized bed and the giant soaking tub. _Good thing, this whole thing is paid for._ Gilbert set his bags down and sat on the bed. He checked the itinerary. He had nothing scheduled until the banquet later. Gilbert felt restless. He wanted so badly to track Anne down, but at the same time, he didn't. _What should I do? _After debating, he decided to leave it alone but realized that Anne wasn't the only one he knew in Kingsport. Gilbert picked up the phone. "Operator, can you patch me through to Muriel Stacey?"

After a few minutes, a woman's voice came through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Miss Stacey? It's Gilbert Blythe."

"Gilbert!" Miss Stacey gasped. "How are you?"

"Doing fine, thank you. I'm actually here in Kingsport."  
"Wonderful! For the Royal Academy physicians convention, I presume?"  
"Yes, that's right. I was wondering if I could maybe stop by if it's not an inconvenience."

"Oh, yes! I always enjoy visits from my former students. I'm free now, if you'd like to stop by the ladies college."

Gilbert hesitated. "Um, sure. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." They said their goodbyes. Gilbert freshened up and headed towards Kingsport Ladies College. The college wasn't far from the hotel. Although, Gilbert enjoyed the walk, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting from the townsfolk. It was quite odd in his opinion. As Gilbert opened the door to the college, he nearly ran into a straight-faced school marm. "Sorry." She ignored him and kept going. Gilbert shrugged and stood idly in the entry way unsure of where to go. Another young girl came from around the corner.

"Oh, sorry, sir." The young brunette with glasses said. "Um, are you needing to see Miss Brooke?"

"Actually, Miss Stacey."

"Um, I believe she's in the office. It's down the hall and to the left. I'd show you, but I'm late for my piano lesson with my tutor." The girl smiled shyly.

"Not a problem. Thank you for your help." Gilbert followed her directions and found Miss Stacey. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Gilbert Blythe! What a pleasure!" Miss Stacey stood and gave him a hug. "Have a seat! Tell me all about your endeavors these days."

Gilbert told her how he had been accepted at Dailhouse and how he was drowning himself in his studies. He talked about being chosen for the convention and his future plans in medicine. Miss Stacey nodded and took it all in. Gilbert was one of the most ambitious students she'd ever taught.

"Do your future plans include a young lady?" Miss Stacey asked. Gilbert paused. She must have sensed his discomfort. "Anne left for the day, Gilbert," she said quietly.

For whatever reason, knowing Anne was nowhere around eased Gilbert. "I'm engaged to Christine Stuart. She's from Halifax," Gilbert said. "The wedding is set for next summer and I'd love to be able to send you an invite."

"Congratulations! That is very exciting news. I look forward to that invitation." Miss Stacey smiled. Gilbert paused for a moment.

"How is Anne, anyways?" Gilbert asked hesitantly.

"She's doing quite well. Did you hear of her success with the play she put on?" Gilbert shook his head. As Miss Stacey gave him a summary of Anne's fiasco of a semester, she pulled out an article clipping from her desk. "Here."

Gilbert skimmed the article and grinned. "Well, that's Anne for you. She won't go down without a fight." As he handed the article back, Miss Stacey shook her head.

"Keep it. We have plenty copies around here." She winked.

"Well, thank you. I better get going. We have a banquet tonight."

"It was so great to see you again. Good luck on this next chapter of life."

Gilbert headed back to the hotel to get ready for the banquet. He fully read the article about Anne's play _Mary, Queen of Scots_. Gilbert was so proud of her. Anne did it. She won over this little town of hoity-toity people. Gilbert pulled out a paper from the desk and wrote, "Congratulations on your success, Carrots. From your old chum, Gilbert." He set the pen down and started to wrestle with his thoughts. _What am I kidding? Do I just give it to her? Yes. Or you could mail it, you ninny. Of course! I'll mail it._ He stuck the note in his coat pocket. He felt confused. While Christine was in his life now, Anne could never seem to leave it. While Christine was sweet, kind and nurturing, Anne had passion, ambition, and spirit. While he was falling in love with Christine, Gilbert always loved Anne. Could he love Christine the way he loved Anne?


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park**

The next three days were very busy for Gilbert. He barely had time to think about Anne. He took a tour of the Kingsport Hospital (where every wing was named after a Pringle). He was able to take several medical sessions on the break through practices and medicines of the day. On the final day after the last session, the delegates were given free time before leaving Kingsport. Gilbert needed a break from academics. He remembered the lobby attendant mentioning Jane Pringle Park and decided to take a stroll to clear his head. Walks were very refreshing for Gilbert. He enjoyed mindlessly walking and felt that a clear mind would give him clear thoughts for studies. That was his secret for keeping up with academics throughout his life. The park was beautiful. The grass was so lushly green despite it being March. The air felt so clean compared to Halifax. Gilbert started feeling a little homesick for Avonlea. As he turned the corner, he noticed a young lady picking something off the ground. Could it be? Sure enough, it was.

"Anne Shirley, what in heck are you doing here?" Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest. She looked up in utter shock.

"Gil?" Anne ran up and embraced him. Gilbert felt his cheeks color. No one had called him Gil in a very long time and it was so good to hear his voice. "You're the very last person I'd expected to see here in Kingsport!" As luck would have it, it started to rain. Gilbert couldn't end the conversation like this and looked around for a dry area. He spotted a gazebo a few yards away.

"Uh, um, come on." They ran to the gazebo. As they shook off the rain drops, Gilbert said, "The Royal Academy of Physicians is convening here this weekend and I'm here as a delegate."

"You must be proud of yourself." Anne smiled at him. Gilbert looked deep into her gray eyes. It sure was good to see the same old Anne.

"Not as proud as I was of you when I read that clipping Miss Stacey gave me about the success of your play."

Anne giggled. "That's sweet of you, Gil. It's so good to see you."

Gilbert nervously fidgeted. "I was actually hoping we'd run into each other. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy to see me or not, so I—"

"Happy? I can't begin to express my happiness. Let me look at you!" Anne said as she eyed him up and down. There was something in her eyes that Gilbert couldn't quite read.

"Ah, yes, do I look like a young medical student now?" Gilbert adjusted his collar. Anne laughed again. How Gilbert missed that laugh!  
"Not a bit; you can't fool me. You're still the same incorrigible Gil. Tell me all about the Avonlea news. Have you been back?"

"Uh, no. I've been spending most of my time with the Stuarts in Halifax. Doctor Stuart is a very prominent surgeon. You see," Gilbert took a deep breath. "Christine and I are engaged. It's set for next summer." It pained Gilbert to look at Anne for a moment. The sparkle in her eyes seemed to turn into disappointment. _Does she regret last summer?_

"I'm so happy for you, Gil," Anne smiled politely.

"I guess that's why I wanted to see you so much—to apologize for being a fool last summer." Anne shook her head. "No, I think I understand now what you meant. I meant what I said too. I won't ever forget you." Gilbert put his hand on her cheek and for a moment their eyes locked. Anne's eyes looked as though they were going to fill with tears, but she abruptly stood up.

Anne looked off to the distance. "You turned out as I always imagined you would." She turned to face him again. "Doesn't it seem like yesterday we were off to Queens and vying for those scholarships?" Gilbert was grateful the topic changed.

"I suppose you've kept up your writing?"

"Not really. I've been busy, and well, publishers aren't interested in those kinds of stories."

"Well, I wouldn't give up all together. You know, I always thought you should write about Avonlea. Change the name, of course, or Rachel Lynde would think she was the heroine."

Anne laughed again. "Avonlea is the dearest place in the world. But I don't think it's an interesting enough setting for a story."

Gilbert grew extremely homesick. He didn't realize how much he missed Anne and Avonlea until that moment. "Oh, I intend to take Christine back to the Island with me and set up my practice there. Doc Stuart has a lot of pull in Halifax and would like us to live there, but I don't want any hand-outs. Besides any other place just wouldn't seem like home to me."

"No, of course. The board of governors at the College just offered me a five-year-contract."

Gilbert was impressed and saddened that there was a potential that he wouldn't see Anne again for a while. "Well, that's wonderful. You certainly won your way into the hearts of this affluent, old town. You won't be lonely."

"I'll survive." Anne sighed again. Gilbert shuffled his feet.

"Well, I ought to go. The train leaves at 5:30."

Anne looked terribly disappointed. "Oh, no, really?" Gilbert gave her a half smile. Before he turned to leave, he remembered the note he penned the other day. He pulled the note out of his pocket.

"Oh, I was going to mail this, but a note just isn't the same." He handed it over to Anne.

"Thanks, Gil." She started to open it. Gilbert couldn't bear it any longer. He gave her a hug and they stood there for several moments.

"Good bye, Anne."

"Good bye, Gil." Anne whispered. They locked eye contact again and this time, Gilbert felt his eyes grow misty.

"Don't forget me." Gilbert whispered. He turned and ran out in the rain never looking back.

Back at the hotel, Gilbert packed the remaining of his belongings. He replayed the last half hour in his mind. While his short trip was mentally challenging, he felt more emotionally challenged than ever before. _Why can't I stop thinking of Anne?_

Gilbert found his seat on the train. He was glad that he had a bench to himself to rest. As he stared out the window, Gilbert noticed a familiar physique run out to the train stop looking around frantically.

"Gil!"

_Anne, what on earth?_ He made his way to the back of the train.

"Gil! Thank you!" She waved the note. "Good-bye!"

_Was she crying? _Gilbert gave her a sad wave. "Good-bye, Anne!" He stood there until he could see her no more. Gilbert finally made it back to his seat. He closed his eyes. _Was it sadness? Was it regret? Was it love? _Love. What was love anyways? Love was laughter and joy. Love was spending time together, whether it was biking through the Haunted Woods, or studying for Queens. Love was never giving up on her even if she swore she would never talk to him again. Love was giving up a school so she could be close to home. Love was forgiving him for his past faults. Love was running back to say the last "good-bye."

_Do I love Christine? _Gilbert rubbed his temple. Sure, he may have been falling in love with Christine. But falling in love and being in love were entirely two different things. Gilbert knew what he needed to do when he got back to Halifax.


	4. Another Goodbye

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! This is the first fanfic I've written in a really long time, so I really appreciate the comments! I almost wish that I could rewrite chapter 3 because there's so much I know that I could have added but didn't. Gilbert's a real thinker, huh? He's a pretty conflicted fellow. Let's hope everything is sorted out once and for all!

RIP, Jonathan Crombie, the best actor to ever play Gilbert Blythe. :'(

**Chapter 4: Another Goodbye**

As Gilbert walked into his room, he set down his bags and sighed heavily. He was never so glad to be home. As he turned to go to his room, he noticed a note for him on the kitchen table.

_Gilbert, let's do lunch tomorrow at noon at O'Brien's? I can't wait to see you! Always, Christine._

Gilbert sighed again. Now that he was back in Nova Scotia, he felt confused. Christine. Anne. Christine. Anne. Was he in love with Anne all over again because he just saw her? Did he claim to be falling in love with Christine because Anne was so "unattainable"? Why were feelings so complicated to sorted out?

The following day, Gilbert waited at the restaurant for Christine. He was unsure of what to do, much less what his feelings were.

"Gilbert!" Christine said walking up. Gilbert stood and Christine greeted him with a quick hug, before Gilbert seated her. "It's been so long!"

"What do you mean? It's just been a few days," Gilbert said. Christine laughed lightly.

"Well, it feels like it's been forever. Tell me about Kingsport!"

Gilbert started to talk about the convention and all the things he had learned. As he spoke, he noticed Christine zoning in and out while he was talking. He decided to change the subject. "You know, Christine, I was thinking, I'd really like to go back to the Island and set up my practice there."

Christine was silent for a moment. Gilbert didn't see that as a good sign. "But, what about Halifax?"

"I'm very grateful for the opportunities here."

"But, my father has everything set up. I believe he's fully intending on you taking over his practice. You'd have your patients already set up and you'd have everything handed to you. It'd be such an easy transition from med school to a practice," Christine said. "I know you are an island boy through and through, but—" Christine stopped herself.

"But what?" Gilbert asked.

"But, I just don't see myself in PEI," Christine admitted. "I always thought that we would be here in Nova Scotia. Maybe not Halifax, but close by."

Gilbert was silent and Christine sat across from him uncomfortably. Thankfully, the waiter interrupted them with their food. The rest of lunch consisted of small talk about other things. After lunch, Gilbert walked Christine back to her home. As he walked her up the steps to her home, Christine turned and looked up to Gilbert. "Gilbert, I was just surprised about your thoughts about maybe moving back to Avonlea. When we get married, I'll go wherever you go," Christine smiled lightly. Before Gilbert could say anything, she stood on her tip toes and kissed Gilbert. She let it linger on his lips for a few moments before turning and walking into the house. "Goodbye, Gilbert. I'll see you later."

As Gilbert walked away, he realized one thing he hadn't noticed before. When Christine kissed him, he felt nothing. There was no spark. No passion. And honestly, when he did kiss her this last time, he didn't feel love. Christine just happened to be the next girl that happened to come across his path. Suddenly, Anne's words from that fateful day popped into his head. _"You want someone who will adore you; someone who will be happy just to hang on to your arm and build a home for you."_ Those words stung even now, but it stung even worse when he realized that Anne fueled the fire into Gilbert asking Christine to be his date for Diana's wedding. Back then, he rationalized in his mind that he was doing a kind gesture to be nice to Doc Stuart's daughter. But really, he did it to use Anne's words against her and to get back at her. Everything escalated from there. When he moved to Halifax, Christine was the only person he knew his age. She took him around introducing him to the city and her friends. To shove Anne out of his thoughts, he poured his life into school and into Christine. Love is a funny thing. Sometimes love blinds you from your own faults. He never told Christine that he loved her; only that he was falling in love with her. And he truly thought that what he felt was love. But it wasn't. Gilbert realized that he fell in love with the idea of loving again.

It had been a couple of weeks since returning from Kingsport. Gilbert had a lot of schoolwork and studying to do for his upcoming midterms. He was glad for it too. It was a way for him to avoid the inevitable with Christine. As he dutifully studied in the library, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Gilbert looked up and saw Christine standing there.

"Christine! What are you doing here?"

"Darling, I've barely seen you in almost two weeks! Will told me I'd find you here. I know you're busy, but can I just steal you away from your studies?" Christine asked. Gilbert wanted to say no, but felt that he couldn't.

"Sure." Gilbert gathered his books and headed out of the library. Christine chattered about the news from the last two weeks and a little bit of the wedding. Gilbert was so distracted.

"Gilbert, are you listening? Would you rather have the wedding in Halifax or out of the city?"

"Um, I don't know." Gilbert stuttered. Christine stopped walking.

"Are you okay?"

Gilbert sighed. He wasn't prepared for this moment. "Christine, I don't know how to say this." The words couldn't form coherently in his brain. "It's not you. It's me. I, uh, can't marry you." Christine looked down avoiding his eye contact. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You saw Anne, didn't you?" Christine said sadly.

"I—"

"In Kingsport. It's okay, Gilbert. I know. I've known that you've loved her since Diana's wedding. I only thought that you could—" Christine faltered. She took a deep breath. "Love me, the way you loved her."

"Christine, I'm sorry." Gilbert let the words trail off.

Christine nodded. "Good-bye, Gilbert." She grabbed Gilbert's hand and clasped it tightly before leaving. "Good-bye." Gilbert watched her run off. No doubt he felt sorry for her. He knew all too well what it was like.

Midterms came and midterms went. Gilbert was feeling quite exhausted. He figured it was stress from all of the events from the past month. Emotional and mental stress was starting to wear on him. Thankfully, there was a short holiday that weekend and Gilbert decided last minute that he would go home. He needed a break from Halifax, school, and just life in general. Avonlea never sounded better.


	5. Back to the Island

**AN: **Thank you again for the reviews! Here's a baby chapter to tie you guys over until the good stuff. :)

**Chapter 5: Back to the Island**

The ferry finally docked at Charlottetown. Gilbert couldn't wait to get off. Lately, he had felt that he was always been running from something whether it was avoiding the list of delegates, or getting away from Kingsport, and getting away from Halifax. For once, Avonlea was the only place he could never run from. At least not now and hopefully not ever. He grabbed his bags and headed toward the staircase. "Whoa!" he exclaimed grabbing the bench in front of him. _Probably just stood up too fast._ He started to head towards the exit. _Boy, I sure feel odd._

"Gil!" A familiar deep voice called. Gilbert looked towards the voice. John and Grace Blythe waved excitedly.

"Dad!" Gilbert said. As he neared his parents, he felt himself sway again. He reached out and grabbed his dad's arm to steady himself.

"Gilbert, are you all right?" Grace asked with alarm.

"I'm fine, Mother. Probably just sea legs." Gilbert gave a weak laugh. He tried to shake off the feeling.

"You don't look well. Are you sure?" Grace eyed him up and down like only a worried mother could.  
"Mother, don't worry about me." Gilbert hugged his dear sainted mother.

"You do feel a bit warm. Are you—"

"Mother." Gilbert groaned. The disadvantage of being an only child was that you're the only one to be fussed over. Sometimes it was nice, other times, not so pleasant.

"Grace, the boy's just traveled for several hours. Plus, he's top of the class at medical school, which probably means he's been over-studying. 'Sides, he would know how to diagnose himself. Don't fret about it." John said taking his wife's arm. "The buggy is over here."

"Well, I certainly hope that you've been taking care of yourself. You know what, I'll whip up your favorite for supper. I'm sure that'll take care of it."

The trip to Avonlea was uneventful. Grace filled Gilbert in on the latest news. Gilbert only half listened. Between not feeling well and being tired, it was just hard to pay attention. As the Blythe Homestead came into sight, Gilbert couldn't be happier. He could hear his dog Jack barking in the background. _Home. There's no place like it._ Gilbert yawned. _I just need a short nap. _Gilbert made his way up the stairs to his old room flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Gilbert woke up with a splitting headache. His body felt heavy and he couldn't stop shivering. Gilbert tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Gilbert, dear, are you-" Grace stopped midsentence. Concern filled her eyes. "John!"

"Mother." Gilbert's voice cracked. "I'm fine." Grace shook her head and sat down by Gilbert. She touched his temple, then peered at his neck.

"Gilbert, you are burning up. Oh, dear. John!"

"It's cold." Gilbert managed to say. John walked into Gilbert's room.

"John, fetch Doc Blair. I think this is much worse." Grace said. That was the last thing Gilbert remembered before falling asleep again.

_Gilbert was on a boat. He felt trapped. The boat sailed away from the Island and Anne was standing there. "Anne!" He called out to her. "Anne! Come to me." She just shook her head and waved goodbye. Gilbert turned to the captain. "Turn the boat around." The captain shook his head. "Anne!" Gilbert yelled. The waves turned tumultuously against the boat. Gilbert felt the rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Make it stop!" He moaned. The boat landed roughly on a jetty. Anne was once again standing on the beach. "Anne!" He called out. She just waved. Gilbert tried to get off the boat but couldn't. His body was cemented to the boat. "Anne!" She smiled sadly and waved. "Get me out of here!" Gilbert rocked himself violently. "Anne! I love you!" The boat again started to move. "No!" He yelled. "Anne!"_

The dreams continued. Gilbert felt restless. Anne was the only thing on his mind.


	6. The Visit

**Chapter 6: My One and Only**

Gilbert woke up slightly to hear his parents shuffling up the stairs. They were whispering to one another. He couldn't tell if this was another dream or if it was reality. Gilbert had no sense of time. He shifted his body to a more comfortable position. _Is it morning? What day is it? _As the footsteps came closer, it sounded as if there were another person with them. The third set of footsteps was too light to be Doc Blair's. To his knowledge, he wasn't able to have visitors and who would want to risk visiting him as ill as he was? The footsteps stopped.

"Go ahead, Anne," he heard his mother whisper. "He's been calling for you." Gilbert slowly opened his eyes to see a silhouette in the doorway. He squinted. _Is this real? _The silhouette took another few steps closer before stopping.

"Anne?" Gilbert croaked. He still felt a little groggy. _It has to be her. Who else could it be? _She knelt beside his bed. She was clutching something.

"Hello, Gil." Anne said softly. Gilbert's heart fluttered. "I came to ask you to go on one of our old time rambles in the woods." Anne's voice sounded so sweet to his ears.

_Anne, you don't have to be strong for me. _"Wish I could go" was all he could muster. He couldn't believe she was really by his side and was afraid it was once again another dream. The only difference was that in his dreams, he was fighting and chasing Anne. This time, she came to him. As he focused his sight on Anne, he noticed that she had been crying. Her hair, while naturally beautiful, was a bit disheveled and her eyes were puffy as though she'd cried herself to sleep every night for several days. He wished he had the strength to wipe her tears away.

"I-I brought you my book. I've been published, Gil. I wrote about Avonlea, just as you said I should," Anne said. She sniffled and then chuckled. "Without any high-falutin'-mumbo-jumbo." Gilbert could only nod. _I always knew she could do it. _The strength he did have was fighting to leave him, but he was determined to fight it and stay alert as long as Anne was with him. He watched Anne crack open the book. She sniffled again as though she was trying hard not to cry. "I've dedicated the inscription to Marilla, and to Matthew, and to you."

_She dedicated the book to me? But what does that mean? _ Anne put him with Marilla and Matthew, the two who were the dearest to her. So, did she dedicate this to Gilbert because he actually did mean something to her? He was about to find out.

Anne continued. "I was thinking of saving it as a wedding gift, and then I just decided I couldn't wait."

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. _She still thinks I'm engaged to Christine! Did no one tell her? _Taking a deep breath and he used some of his strength to finally speak. "Anne, there's not going to be a wedding anymore." He watched Anne's expression. Expecting to see at least glimmer of hope or relief, she still looked terribly sad.

"You're going to get well, Gil. I know you will."

_She thinks I've lost hope in getting better! Anne, don't you get it? _"I called it off. It wouldn't have been fair to Christine." Gilbert whispered. That was the most Gilbert had said to anyone since becoming ill. Anne took his hand and put it against her cheek.

"Gil." She was crying again at this point. Gilbert wanted everything to just get better right then and there. He wanted to swoop her up in his arms and let her know that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to say something and suddenly the words came out.

"There will never be anyone for me but you." Gilbert squeezed her hand ever so slightly. He tried to smile at her and locked eyes with Anne. Anne's tears flowed onto his hand and splashed onto his sheet. He didn't know what happened after their last meeting at Kingsport, but he had a strong feeling that he was about to get his second chance. Anne's visit gave him extra determination to beat his illness. _Anne, I promise, I'll beat this. I won't let you down. _Gilbert sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He tried hard to fight the wave of sleepiness that was starting to overcome his body. He wanted to soak up as much as he could with Anne being there. As he fought sleep, he heard Anne stand up slowly. As she did, he opened his eyes ever so slightly. Anne ran her hands through his hair before lightly kissing his feverish forehead as Gilbert fell back to sleep.


	7. A New Morning

_AN: I just have to say, the movie timeline was very odd. Let me explain. Rachel Lynde tells Anne that Gilbert became ill after mid-term, which would be about mid-April. Anne must have been home in May. When Gilbert walks up to Green Gables, Anne and Katherine are picking apples, which usually don't ripen until August. From the dialogue, it sounds as though Anne and Gilbert hadn't talked since she visited him while he was ill. I can't imagine that Gilbert would have waited so long to talk to Anne again. This is where we're going to deviate from the movie just a little. After all, it is fan fiction, isn't it? :)_

**Chapter 7: A New Morning**

"Good morning, Gilbert," Grace said, opening the curtains slightly to let some sunlight into the room. He squinted.

"What time is it?" Gilbert yawned. He felt confused. He knew he had been ill for a while, but all sense of time was lost. He had been in and out of reality.

"It's half past nine." Grace put her head on Gilbert's forehead. "Looks like that fever finally broke for good. You had us worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Gilbert slowly sat up. While he wasn't feeling completely well, he felt different. He felt a lot better than when he arrived in Avonlea. "How long was I out?"

"Just about three weeks. Doctor Blair did just about everything he could. We thought we'd lose you." Grace's eyes turned glassy. "But Providence was on our side. After Anne came, your fever broke the first time."

"Anne was really here." Gilbert vaguely remembered her visit, but with all the crazy dreams he had, he wasn't too sure.

Grace laughed. "Yes, son. You called for her almost every night. We would have fetched her earlier, but she was still in Kingsport. I guess she got home a day or two earlier than expected and got wind of your illness at Green Gables. She came about four days ago."

"I must see her!" Gilbert tried getting out of bed before his mother stopped him. Gilbert started to cough.

"Oh, no you don't. At least not now." Grace said. She fluffed his pillow before Gilbert leaned back again. He felt a little dizzy but wasn't going to mention that now.

"But—"

"Gilbert, dear, you need to be completely well before running around Avonlea. You don't want to be spreading anything to Green Gables. We'll send word to Anne that your fever has broken for good."

It dawned on Gilbert that he had missed most of the last quarter of the semester. "What about Dailhouse? And my classes?"

"The dean approved for you to finish the last quarter through correspondence. The Barry's are going to Halifax next week and have offered to pick up your books and things."

"Well, that's very kind of them. I'll have to thank them later. May I have some toast? I'm getting a little hungry."

"Yes. I'll prepare a slice or two for you. Does tea sound all right? Doc Blair will be here in about an hour." She left the room. Grace was glad she was getting her Gilbert back. For a while, even she had lost faith that he would make it. But then again, that Blythe stubbornness would always prevail.

Gilbert made himself comfortable. He looked around the room. He remembered that there was something that Anne had left him. He turned to his nightstand and saw the book. Picking it up, he read, "Avonlea Vignettes." He cracked the book open and read the inscription. "To Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert. For their unfailing love and support. And to Gilbert who inspired me with the idea in the first place." Gilbert grinned. He couldn't wait to start reading Anne's newest creation.

Gilbert was finally starting to feel normal. He cleaned himself up, put on a fresh pair of clothes and put a little food in his stomach. The doctor urged him to take it easy as no one wanted to see a relapse in his condition. Gilbert sighed. He wanted to get up and see Anne. He had so much to tell her and had so many questions. It had been a long year without her and he knew they had a lot to catch up on. Gilbert tried to convince his mother to let him out of the house. Grace answered with an adamant "No, not until the doctor clears you." To occupy his time, Gilbert started to read Anne's _Avonlea Vignettes_. The book was not like anything Anne had ever written. It was light-hearted and funny. Gilbert was so proud of her. He couldn't stop smiling as he read the stories about their dear townsfolk.

A few hours later, Gilbert heard commotion downstairs.

"Hello, Mrs. Blythe," a familiar voice said.

"Anne, what a pleasant surprise!" he heard his mother say. Gilbert's eyes grew big. _Anne!_

"We're so glad to hear that Gilbert is finally doing better," Anne said. "I was terribly worried for him." Their voices trailed off as they walked into another room. Curiosity was killing Gilbert, so he carefully and quietly got out of bed, tiptoed down the hall and leaned over the banister to attempt to hear what they were saying.

"Thank you for the plum puffs. We'll be sure to enjoy them," Grace said.

"You're welcome. I hope they're as good as Marilla's." Anne laughed lightly. Gilbert's stomach growled. _Anne must have made the plum puffs!_ "Mrs. Blythe, I know Gil's just gotten better, but, may I see him?"

Gilbert's heart stopped for a brief moment. _Say, yes, mother. Say, yes!_

"Well, I don't know," Grace started to say. She paused.

"Please? Just for a moment. I just want to say hello." Anne implored. As soon as Gilbert heard his mother say, "Well, I suppose for a moment," he quickly tiptoed back to his room. Gilbert made himself comfortable in his bed, and pulled out the book and pretended to read. A few moments later, he heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. Anne knocked on the door frame.

"Hello, Gil," Anne said, smiling. She moved his desk chair so she could sit by him.

"Anne! Boy, I'm so happy to see you!" Gilbert said.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better. I was really afraid for you, Gil." There was a slightly awkward pause. It was as if both of them wanted to talk about Anne's last visit, but neither of them knew if it was appropriate timing or not.

"Well, I guess I just made up my mind I wasn't going to let it lick me," Gilbert said. Anne smiled at him. "I started reading your book. It's a fine piece of work. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Gil. I couldn't have done it without your inspiration," Anne said. "It was a long lesson to learn, but you were right."

"It must be a nice change of pace to be back in Avonlea. Those Pringles sure sound like something else," Gilbert said. Anne chuckled as she shook her head. As she started to tell Gilbert about a few of her students, it suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea about Anne's relationship status. Last he heard was that Anne was seeing a Boston millionaire and that they were bound to be engaged. Before Gilbert jumped to any conclusions, he tried to inconspicuously look at Anne's hands.

"Gil?" Anne said. Gilbert's head snapped up and he looked at her sheepishly. She had a look in her eyes that said that she knew exactly what he was looking for. "Gil," she said again quietly this time. "I told Morgan no."

"You did?" Gilbert asked. "But why?" As soon as the words came out, Gilbert could have kicked himself. _Good going, Blythe. Why would you say something like that? _Anne's face colored a little and Gilbert felt bad for asking such a bold question. Before Gilbert could apologize, Anne spoke and simply said:

"Because he isn't you."


	8. Sunbursts and Diamond Halls

**Chapter 8: Sunbursts and Diamond Halls**

Another week had passed before Doctor Blair cleared Gilbert completely. Doctor Blair was amazed at the vast improvement Gilbert made. He expected Gilbert to make a full recovery in a month, but with Gilbert's stamina, it looked like it would be a couple of weeks before Gilbert was fully back to his old self.

Gilbert was itching to get out of the house. It took a little convincing, but he finally convinced his mother that he was well enough to at least take a stroll. Fresh island air felt so good to breathe. As Gilbert walked along the dirt path, he noticed Anne walking his way. She was carrying a bouquet of Marilla's cada lilies. He smiled and waved.

"Hello, Anne! Would you like some company?"

"Of course! I'm taking these to Matthew's grave." The two took a detour off the path towards the church's cemetery. "Have you started your correspondence classes yet?"

"Not yet. Mrs. Barry dropped off my things a few days ago, and honestly, I've not been in the mood to get started again," Gilbert said.

"Well, if you need some company, I wouldn't mind joining you. After all, I'm currently working on a sequel to _Avonlea Vignettes_."

"I'd like that. It'll be like old times when we were studying for Queens."

They made their way to Matthew's grave. Gilbert watched Anne as she knelt down and placed the flowers by his tombstone. She stayed knelt for a moment and gingerly brushed the tombstone before getting up. Her eyes were glistening. Gilbert instinctively put his arm around her. She seemed gladly accepted his embrace and didn't pull away.

"Matthew would be so proud of you."

"It doesn't get easier." Anne admitted. "I thought it may, but it doesn't." They started to walked out of the cemetery.

"Were you planning on going anywhere else?"

"Not anywhere in particular," Anne said. Her eyes lit up. "Would you like to come to Green Gables? I'd like you to meet Katherine. And Rachel and Marilla would love to see you."  
"I wouldn't want to intrude." Gilbert started to say.

"It wouldn't be intruding at all! Come on." As they walked back to Green Gables, Anne caught Gilbert up on the infamous Katherine Brooke. "We didn't exactly start off on the right foot. It didn't help that on one of the first nights that I was at the college, I helped two students break into the school's toolshed to rescue a bicycle."

"You broke into the school's toolshed?" Gilbert asked snickering. "How?"

"I, uh, fell through the roof?" Anne said sheepishly.

"You did what!" Gilbert started to laugh. "This story I need to hear."

"Well, Essie's bicycle was confiscated after an incident with another student. She and Emmeline came to my room in the middle of the night begging me to help them rescue Essie's bicycle. You see, the bicycle was actually her brother's and he needed it for his delivery job the following morning. Essie was crying and carrying about, and I was terribly afraid that she would faint. So, I agreed to help them." Anne took a breath before continuing. "The toolshed was locked, of course, but I noticed a skylight on the roof of the shed. We went back to my room, tied a few bed sheets together—"

"You tied bed sheets together!" Gilbert said incredulously.

"Yes, I tied bed sheets together! I really felt badly for those girls! Anyways, they shimmied me down and as I inched my way toward the skylight, the roof caved in and I fell right through."

"Leave it to you, Anne Shirley." Gilbert said shaking his head still laughing. "So, how did you and Katherine become friends?"

"It wasn't easy. I tried several times to be kind. She was obviously unhappy where she was in life. When I found out that she was going to be staying in Kingsport for the summer, I invited her to come stay with me. I was surprised when she actually took me up on the offer. Really, we became friends on our way back to Avonlea. I would have never guessed that she would be a kindred spirit."

As they approached Green Gables, they saw Rachel, Marilla, and Katherine knitting on the front porch.

"Well, if it isn't Gilbert Blythe!" Rachel said exuberantly. "It's good to see you looking well again, Gilbert. You gave us quite the scare. Doc Blair has been named as the town hero for saving your life."

Gilbert felt slightly embarrassed that everyone was making a fuss over his illness, but at the same time felt appreciated.

"You are looking quite well." Marilla said. "Would you care for some lemonade? Perhaps a plum puff?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Miss Cuthbert."

"Stuff and nonsense. Just call me Marilla." She said as she scurried into the kitchen.

"Gil, I'd like you to meet Katherine Brooke." Anne gestured over to the other side of Rachel. _That's the same woman I ran into walking into the school! Boy, she looks much happier here._ Gilbert hoped that being on the island would do Katherine some good. He knew she was in good hands at Green Gables.

"It's nice to meet you, Gilbert." Katherine said shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Marilla came out with a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of plum puffs. Rachel Lynde voluntarily updated Gilbert on the Avonlea news. Katherine said very little. Gilbert noted that she still seemed a little shy and was taking in all of Avonlea's idiosyncrasies. As Rachel chattered on, Gilbert stole a few glances at Anne. When they made eye contact, he winked at her. Anne blushed. Gilbert observed Anne. Since coming back from Kingsport, she seemed like a different person. She seemed more poised and more mature, but still had that girlishness that he loved so much. Her laugh was brighter and her eyes! Before, her eyes were very guarded as though she were afraid that if she were to let her guard down, their friendship would be ruined. This time, her eyes said something different. She seemed vulnerable as though she were opening up her heart to him. While both Anne and Gilbert had expressed their feelings, neither had expounded upon it. While he was head-over-heels in love with Anne, there was still a little part of him that was nervous to open up in fear that there was a chance that he'd be rejected yet again. He decided to not to force any conversations and to let everything fall naturally.

As Rachel finished talking about the new manse the church was building, Gilbert figured it was time to start heading home before his mother worried.

"Thank you for having me over. And thank you for getting caught up on Avonlea, Mrs. Lynde."  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Anne asked.

"I should." Gilbert said reluctantly.

"Well, I'll walk you back." Anne stood up.

"I do declare, Anne. If I didn't know any better, I'd say—" Rachel started.

"Rachel," Marilla said with a warning tone in her voice. "Gilbert, come by any time. And please tell your mother hello for us."

As they walked down the porch steps, they heard Rachel say to Marilla, "I've always said, Providence matched those two up since they were children. That's a fact."

Gilbert and Anne decided to take the scenic route. As they crossed the bridge over Barry's pond, Gilbert stopped walking and said, "Do you remember the time I rescued you under this bridge?"

"Oh, my, how could I forget? I was so embarrassed," Anne said. "That was the same day you told me we tied for first. Oh, how we rivaled over school!" They were silent for a few minutes.

"We sure have grown up a lot since then." Gilbert said. Anne sighed. No doubt she was thinking about last summer. She turned to face him.

"While I was in Kingsport, I realized that I was looking for my ideals outside of myself. I discovered that it's not what the world holds for you. It's what you bring to it." She paused and looked deep into his eyes. "The dreams dearest to my heart are right here." Anne paused. Gilbert kept his gaze on Anne. _Anne, what are you doing to me? _She was driving him crazy with love.

Finally, Anne said, "Gil, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you mean what you said earlier? I mean, when I came to visit the first time. When you were sick?" Anne's face started to color again. Gilbert stepped closer to her and took both hands. Anne looked at them before looking back at him. She didn't pull away this time.

"I meant everything I said. It's always been you, Anne." Gilbert's heart fluttered. He cleared his throat and his heart started to race. "It'll be three years before I finish medical school. Even then, there won't be any diamond sunbursts or marble halls." He held his breath, holding his gaze on Anne.

"I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want you," Anne said. For a moment, time stood still. He found himself getting closer to Anne. His lips touched hers as they finally shared their first kiss. It was sweet yet full of passion and desire. He embraced Anne and she held on to him tightly.

"I love you Anne-girl," he said softly before kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too, Gil." Anne said looking up at Gil. Gilbert's heart could burst. He had waited for her to say those magical words since the first time they met.

They started to walk to the Blythe's Homestead hand in hand. Gilbert squeezed Anne's hand before kissing the side of her head. She smiled up at him. Anne was glowing. Gilbert's heart wasn't full; it was overflowing. Anne was his one and only. His best friend. His kindred spirit. He knew that although another chapter in their lives was ending, a new one was just beginning. He was thankful for second chances. The second chance to become friends three years before. The second chance to become husband and wife three years from now. They had a long road ahead of them, but he knew that in the end, it would all be worth it.

**AN: **Epilogue to come! :)


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Word spread quickly that Anne and Gilbert were finally a couple. Rachel declared that she was Avonlea's prophetess and said she predicted it the day Anne smashed her slate over Gilbert's head. While Marilla was a woman that didn't show her emotions very often, she couldn't help but tear up with joy. Marilla was proud of her girl. Diana screamed and bear-hugged Anne. She was so excited that she started talking about helping Anne with wedding plans although the wedding wouldn't be for a few years. Grace Blythe had always wanted a daughter and was glad that Anne would be fulfilling that role. More so, she was overjoyed to see Gilbert the happiest he's ever been. And, John Blythe was just as happy as his wife was.

While there were a few with, well, untamed tongues, everyone else in Avonlea was over the moon excited for the long-awaited, most-anticipated couple. Throughout the summer, Gilbert didn't just spend his time studying for medical school, he studied Anne as well. With every passing day, he learned something new about her that he hadn't known before. He soaked up every moment he could with her. Whether it was picnicking on the shores of the island, riding their bicycles through the woods like old times, and going to bonfires. Gilbert and Anne were inseparable. His love for Anne only grew stronger and as September drew closer, the more he wanted to cling on to the summer days with Anne. There was one piece of business that Gilbert needed to finish before leaving again for Dailhouse.

Gilbert took a deep breath before walking up the steps to Green Gables. He patted his pocket. _Good. It's still in there._ Before he could even knock, Anne flung the door open, startling Gilbert from his thoughts.

"Anne!"

She giggled. "I saw you walking down the lane. Are you ready to go?"

He smiled at her slyly. "But you don't know where we're going."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not in the least, Miss Shirley." He teased. He took her hand as they walked down the steps.

"Are you packed and ready to go back to school? I can hardly believe that you're leaving next week," Anne said sadly. "It seems as this summer went by so quickly."

"I'm almost packed," Gilbert said, "But I'm sure not ready to go back to school." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Why don't you come with me? You can practically recite my class notes after all those weeks you've helped me study."

Anne laughed. "I highly doubt I'd make a good doctor. I don't even think I'd make a good nurse." Her tone changed. "But, I do wish I could go with you. I don't think I could bear three and a half months without you."

Gilbert tried to be optimistic although he felt the same way as she did. "It'll go by quickly. I'm sure you'll have a lot to keep your mind occupied here in Avonlea."

"It'll be odd not teaching this year. But, it is a nice break, especially after last year." Anne said. The couple approached a fork in the road. Gilbert led them towards the right path. "Gil, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said. Anne followed dutifully. They walked a little ways more before Gilbert stopped. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Anne said immediately. Upon looking at Gilbert's face and his glimmering eyes, Anne demanded, "Why?"

"Close your eyes," Gilbert instructed.

"Why?" Anne asked again, her stubborn nature coming out.

"Just do it!" Gilbert urged. "Trust me!"

"Well, all right." Anne closed her eyes. Gilbert linked his arm with hers to lead her.

"No peeking!" Gilbert said looking at her.

"I'm not!" Anne insisted. "But I'm terribly curious as to where you are leading me."

"You'll see in a minute or so. Easy does it." Gilbert said. Anne carefully walked with Gilbert and nearly screamed when she heard something underneath her foot snap. "It's just a twig, Anne." Gilbert reassured her trying not to laugh.

"This reminds me of the time Diana and I tried to take a shortcut through the Haunted Woods after the ridgepole incident." Anne grumbled. "This is worse, because I can't see a thing!"

Gilbert smirked. Anne really had no idea where she was going. He led her several more feet. "Okay, watch your step," Gilbert opened the small gate and led her in. He then led her to a bench and had her sit down next to him. "Okay, open your eyes."

Anne opened her eyes and gasped. "Gil!" was the only thing she could say. "Where are we?" Surrounding them were cherry trees and a plethora of rose bushes. White rose petals covered the ground. Gilbert watched Anne soak in the beauty of the garden.

"This was Hester Gray's garden. I don't know the whole story, but mother said that she heard Hester had a way with flowers. Perhaps while I'm gone, you can dig up Hester Gray's story. It may be interesting." Gilbert said.

"This is such a heavenly place," Anne said looking around. She took a deep breath soaking in the scent of the freshly fallen flower petals. "How did you ever find this place?"

"Charlie, Moody and I stumbled upon it one day trying to find the best shortcut back to the schoolhouse," Gilbert said.

"I can't believe I've never even heard of this place." Anne murmured. Gilbert stood up. "Are you going somewhere? We just got here!" Anne said.

"Actually, I believe you owe me a waltz." Gilbert said. Anne gave him a quizzical look. He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a faded, slightly wrinkled card, and handed it to Anne.

Anne's eyes grew big. "You took my dance card! And you still have it, after all these years." Anne said opening it. "I can't believe this!" She laughed upon seeing Gilbert's name written on the last line. Gilbert stood and extended his hand towards her. "I suppose I do owe you a waltz, Mr. Blythe," she said taking his hand and standing. As Anne started to hum, they began to waltz around the garden. Gilbert had longed for this moment again. He loved the feeling of Anne in his arms and being her only dance partner. As they finished their waltz, Anne finished in laughter. "Oh, my Gilbert Blythe. You sure are full of surprises."

"I'm afraid the surprises aren't quite finished yet." Gilbert said as he got down on one knee.

"Oh, Gil." Anne breathed.

"Anne Shirley, I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you at the Sunday School picnic. I promise that my love for you will only grow. I will be the best husband I can be for you and the best father I can be for our children. I love you, Anne Shirley." Gilbert paused. His voice grew husky. "Marry me, Anne." He opened the small box that was in his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he picked out a few weeks before.

Tears fell from Anne's face and then she chuckled. Sniffling, Anne nodded her head. "Yes, Gil. Yes, I will marry you!" She whispered. Gilbert slid the ring on her finger before getting up and swooping her into a romantic and passionate kiss.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words," Gilbert said.

"I never thought you'd ask me again." Anne replied. "Oh, Gil. I'm the happiest girl in the universe. I love you. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. After several moments, she let go realizing that she didn't even look at her new piece of jewelry. What she saw surprised her even more.

"Pearls! Gilbert, how did you know?" Anne held up her hand. Gilbert picked out a gold band with a large pearl in the middle with a cluster of three small pearls on either side of the large one.

Gilbert shrugged. "I remember a long time ago, you mentioned that diamonds disappointed you because they weren't purple like you had envisioned.

"You remembered that?" Anne asked. She also remembered the conversation. She mentioned it once at a bonfire with the rest of the Avonlea brood. This started a debate among Diana, Jane, Ruby, Josie and Anne on the best stone for an engagement ring. She didn't think the Charlie, Moody, Fred, or Gilbert were paying attention. But, apparently one of them did pay attention. "Gil, it's beautiful. Oh, this day was even better than I could have ever imagined."

They sat back on the bench. Gilbert stole another kiss from Anne. She leaned her head on Gilbert's shoulder as she admired her ring again. "I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Anne." Gilbert loved telling her so as much as he loved hearing Anne say it. _All of my dreams up until this point have been fulfilled. Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Blythe. Three more years. It'll be worth it. _Gilbert smiled to himself.

**The End!**

**AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews and ideas! It was a lot of fun writing this little fanfic. :) Hopefully, I'll be able to crank another one out in the near future!**


End file.
